Halloween at Hotel Transylvania
by Jpbake
Summary: Mavis wants to throw a Halloween party for the kids at the Hotel. So while Mavis and Johnny takes the kids for a night of Trick or Treating, she leaves Drac in charge of throwing the party. Only problem, Drac knows nothing of Halloween. One-Shot. Please Read and Review.


**Happy Halloween fanfiction! So when I went to see Hotel Transylvania 2 back on opening weekend I couldn't help but wonder how Drac and the rest of the monsters would react to Halloween. My mind then went racing with ideas and I new I just had to write those ideas down. I know I rarely do one shots and my stories usually have a lot of suspense and drama in them but I felt like doing something special for the Halloween season. So as you go out Trick or treating please consider this my treat for you,**

It was a beautiful Halloween night in Transylvania and all around Transylvania kids and parents alike were getting ready for a night of trick or treating.

But in a certain hotel located past the haunted woods there was a certain vampire who did not no of the Halloween season, that is until his daughter and son in law decided to surprise him by decorating the hotel lobby up in Halloween decorations.

Drac woke up once the moon came out and walked into the lobby still in his pajamas to see to his shock Mavis and Johnny hanging plastic skeletons on the walls, a jack o lantern on Drac's desk and Happy Halloween written in Cobwebs on the ceiling by the spiders.

"What's going on on here?" Drac asked "What's with all this new decorations and why is the headless horseman's head on my desk?"

"Oh dad your up," Mavis said as she finished taping a skeleton on the wall. "Me and Johnny was just decorating for Halloween tonight."

"Hallo what now?" Drac asked confused.

"You know, Halloween," Johnny said "Every October the thirty first kids dress up as their favorite monster or fictional character and go house to house and ask for candy. Once when I was a kid I dressed up as a zombie and got about three pounds worth of candy and eight it all in one night. Got a stomach ache of course but it was worth it."

"Why would kids want to dress up as monsters when we got all the real monsters here in this hotel?"

"Come on dad it's for the kids. Dennis is now about the right age to participate and have fun with the other neighborhood kids.

"He's got all of Wayne's kids to hang out with as well as all the kids at that school you take him to." Drac said

"I know dad but Wayne ain't here all the time and well Dennis doesn't really hang out with the school kids after school much anymore since he grew his fangs. He needs to have some fun outside of the hotel every now and then."

"And as your human relation's thingy I think it would be cool to take all the kids out for a night of trick or treating while you have the staff put together a huge Halloween party for the guest."Johnny said

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold up there a second?" Drac said throwing his hands up, "First you say you want to take the kids out for candy now you want me to throw some sort of Howloweenie party.

"Halloween." Johnny corrected.

"Whatever." Drac said "Anyway I already throw parties for Dennis and Mavis's birthdays if I start throwing to much more parties I'm going to have to rename this place Party Transylvania."

"Come on Drac, parties is a big part of Halloween, my family every Halloween would decorate the house head to toe in cobwebs and jack o' lanterns and play charades, tell ghost stories and watch a horror movie at midnight it was so much fun."

"Must you use a example from your childhood to make your point, can't you just say people throw parties and play games on Halloween without going back to your childhood."

"I could but I just choose not too." Johnny said

"Come on Dad you don't want to deny your grandson a night of fun do you. And who knows we might just save some candy back for you."

"Candy?" The three of them suddenly heard Frank say as he walked into the lobby with Murray, Wayne, and Griffin. "Did I hear someone mention candy?"

"Oh hey guys, me and Johnny was just discussing the idea of a Halloween party with dad here"

"Halloween huh?" Frank said "Isn't that were people go dress up and go ask adults for candy."

"Yes, nice job repeating everything we have discussed for the past five minutes." Drac said still not enthused with the idea of Halloween.

"So can we throw a Halloween party for the kids, please, please please?" Mavis started begging, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Yes Drac can we have candy, please, please please?" Frank said joining in on the begging.

"Fine, we can throw a Howloweenie party."

"Halloween." Johnny corrected again.

"Whatever." Drac said

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Mavis said running up and giving Drac a hug.

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you." Frank also said running up and joining in the hug, nearly crushing Drac and Mavis with the hug.

"Your crushing me!" Drac wheezed as Frank squeezed him as tight as he could.

"Sorry." Frank said

"You go get the party ready, me and Johnny is going to go take Dennis out trick or treating."

"Wait you are not going to stay and prepare the party?" Drac said

"Well what's the point of Halloween if you don't go trick or treating, besides no one prepares parties better then you." Mavis said

"But shouldn't Johnny at least stay and help prepare. After all he is the Human relations expert as well as part of the staff, he knows Halloween better then all of us."

"Love to Drac but as a parent I got to supervise Dennis during Trick or treat.

"That's what Mavis is for."

"Dude don't sweat it just Google Halloween on your phone it will give you everything you need to know."

"Later Drac, I'm off to get me a costume." Frank said walking off.

"Your Frankenstein for goodness sake you don't need a costume." Drac said

"Actually Frank Halloween is more for the kids." Mavis said "Adults only really participate if they go with a kid."

"A kid huh?" Frank said then he turned and looked at Griffin and grinned.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, what are you looking at me for?" Griffin said in defense.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Hold still Griffin" Murray said as he was painting Griffin's face to try to make him look like a human baby.

"Hey Murray hand me a diaper will you?" Frank said as he put a bonnet over Griffin's head.

"Oh no, if you think you are going to get me in a diaper then you have another thing coming." Griffin protested but Murray tackled Griffin to the ground and held his legs together so that Frank could put the diaper on him.

"And their, all finished." Murray said with a smile as he walked Griffin to a mirror to check himself out . Frank and Murray had painted Griffin's face and body up to make him look like a baby and had Griffin fit in baby cloth's a bonnet and diaper.

"I'm just glad Mavis and Johnny still had some of Dennis's left over baby clothes otherwise we would have had to paint you up to be a shirtless baby." Frank said

"I really hate both of you guys right now." Griffin complained.

"Still I think the costume is missing something." Murray said tapping his chin as he studied Griffin over. "Oh yeah now I have it. Murray grabbed a bottle and stuffed it in Griffin's mouth and put a rattle in his hand.

"Their now your perfect."

"Hey guys I was wondering if you could..." Wayne started to say as he walked into the room. Wayne suddenly paused though and stood silent for a minute as he stared Griffin's outfit down from top to bottom.

"Too easy." Wayne suddenly said, turning down the opportunity to make a joke out of Griffin's outfit

"What was it you wanted Wayne?" Frank said breaking the tension that was rising in the room.

"Well I was just wondering if you three could help me and Wanda watch the kids during trick or treating. You knew we got three hundred and one kids and Winnie is the only one that really respects me. It is already hard for the two of us to control them as it is, I can't imagine how hard it will be when they are hyper of sugar.

"Wait?" Griffin said getting all upset."You mean to tell me that these two morons held me down and forced me to dress up like a baby for nothing?"

"Well I wouldn't say for nothing." Wayne laughed. "This would make a good Facebook photo," Wayne then turned to Frank and Murray, "Hey hold him while I post this on Facebook."

"Hey wait a minute now if you think for one moment that I am going to hold still so you can..." Griffin started to protest before Murray came from behind and stuffed a pacifier in Griffin's mouth as the two of them held him down while Wayne took out his phone and snapped a photo of him.

"#happyhalloween" Wayne laughed to himself as he put the picture on Facebook. "Oh hey look it already got a like from Mavis," Wayne said showing the three of them the post.

"That's it all three of you are off my Christmas card list." Griffin growled, "I'm off to scrub this paint off.

"Do you need us to give you a bath baby?" Frank laughed.

"How about a diaper change while we're at it?" Murray joined it.

"I hate all of you right now!" Griffin shouted as he walked out of the room and slammed the door while Frank, Murray and Wayne all burst out in laughter.

Twenty minutes later Johnny, Mavis and Dennis walked down the stairs of the lobby dressed up in their Halloween costumes, Dennis was dressed up like the Batman from the Dark Knight while Johnny and Mavis was both dressed up like the Joker and Harley Quinn.

"And just what are you three supposed to be?" Drac said noticing their uniforms, still not happy about the whole Halloween thing.

"I'm Batman!" Dennis said all proud and superhero like.

"Batman?" Drac asked confused.

"Yeah, have you not seen the Dark Knight?" Johnny asked

"That's not a Dark Knight," said looking at Dennis's outfit before pointing to one of the Knight suit's of armor standing at the wall. "That's a Dark Knight."

"I prefer the term Shining Knight." The suit of armor said. It was then that Drac noticed Mavis's Harley Quinn outfit and frowned some more as he stared it down.

"Why are you dressed up like a clown?" Drac said

"I'm going as Harley Quinn." Mavis said "Girlfriend of the one and only Joker."

"All great I have became the father of a clown." slamming his face into his right palm as he shook his head.

"Anyway see you later Drac we are off Trick or Treating." Johnny said as he headed for the revolving doors. "Come along Dennis."

"I'm Batman." Dennis shouted again as he ran after Mavis and Johnny.

"Why do you even need to dress up like a bat anyway?" Drac shouted as the three of them walked off. "We are vampires, we are the real Batman." Then Drac turned into a bat to prove his point. "See now I'm a bat," Drac then turned back to normal "Now I'm a man. Can your Batman do that, No he can't because he is not a real Batman."

"Why so serious Drac?" Johnny shouted right back at him.

"Ooo nice one Mr. J" Mavis said

"Why so serious? What is that supposed to be some type of joke?" Drac asked "Because it's a pretty bad one if you ask me."

"Bye Drac, see you later." Frank said walking bye him dressed in one of Drac's capes and fake fangs "I'm off to take take Wayne's kids trick or treating."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Drac said pulling Frank aside when Drac noticed Frank wearing one of his capes. "Care to explain just why you are wearing my cape?"

"Oh I am going as you for Halloween, Blah, blah, blah."

"I do not go blah, blah, blah!" Drac growled, his face turning red. "Plus why do you even need to go dressed up, you are already a monster."

"Yeah but it's Halloween, a excuse to dress up as someone else. Don't you think it would be cool to dress up as another monster."

"No I don't think it would be cool to dress up as another monster. Besides my cape is two sizes to small for you."

"Don;t worry, I won't damage it." Frank said

"You better not those things are not cheep."

"Hey Drac what do you think of my outfit." Murray asked coming up from behind him. Drac looked and saw Murray had a Pharaoh hat on his head.

"And just what are you?" Drac asked

"Why I am a dead Pharaoh of course." Murray said "You know because once a pharaoh died they mummified them."

"I know what they did to Pharaohs after they died," Drac said "I'm a vampire, not stupid."

"Boo." Drac suddenly heard Griffin say from behind. Drac turned around and saw Griffin dressed up as a ghost, the only thing was he was using Drac's coffin sheet's.

"Hey wait a minute are those the sheet's to my coffin!?" Drac screamed spotting the eye wholes cut out of the sheets.

"Um... maybe." Griffin hesitated, realizing his mistake. "Please don't get mad."

Drac just sighed as he rubbed his temples, trying to stay clam and not explode. "You are paying for those you know."

"Can't wait for the party tonight, bye!" Griffin said nervously as he ran out of the hotel.

Drac just sighed as he sat at his office chair to try to figure out the Halloween party. The question for him was how could he throw a Halloween Party when he knew very little about Halloween outside of the costumes and candy. As he was still thinking about the party Blobby walked up to him.

"Blobby, do you know anything about Halloween?" Drac asked. Blobby thought about the question for a minute then walked off for a second before coming back with a DVD of the original Halloween movie. Drac looked at it then popped it in his TV and sat down to watch it. As he watched the horror movie he then had a huge smile on his face as the light bulb went off. He knew just how to throw this Halloween party.

All around Transylvania, all the little monsters were having fun trick or treating. Especially Frank, Murray and Griffin, who was seeming to have more fun then the Wolf pups they were supposed to be watching.

"Trick or Treat!" Frank yelled when they knocked on the next door. Winnie was with the trio so that they could say that they were with a kid, all though they were the ones that kept hogging all the candy.

"Hey shouldn't I be the one getting the candy." Winnie complained after they left the house,

"Oh you can have candy at the party." Frank said eating the chocolate bar that the human gave Winnie only to have Frank snatch away. "Right now though it's my turn to have candy."

Winnie just growled when she heard that and promptly bit Frank on the right shin, causing him to scream and drop the chocolate bar right into Winnie's awaiting hands.

"Hey don't make me tell your dad on you." Frank yelled rubbing his soar shin as Winnie ran off with her candy.

"You know we don't need these kids." Griffin said "We can get candy on our own. In fact I suggest we just do that."

"Your right Griffin, and we should make a contest out of it also," Murray said "The one who has the most candy must be known as the candy king for the rest of the year."

"Your on mummy." Frank said, then they split and each ran to a different house hoping to get the most candy out of the three of them.

"Trick or Treat." Mavis said as she knocked on the door of the next house. As Dennis held out the treat bag the woman who opened the door bent down and smiled as she adored his outfit.

"Oh look at you, you adorable little crime fighter." The woman said

"I'm not adorable, I'm Batman." Dennis said

"Yes you are and because of that I am giving you extra candy." The woman said giving Dennis two pieces of candy, as well as giving a piece to Johnny and Mavis."

"Oh this candy is amazing." Mavis said as she was eating on the candy as they walked to the next house. "They got caramel in the chocolate Johnny, caramel!

"Yeah, people do love chocolate and caramel." Johnny said "Although my personal favorite is the ones with coconut mixed with chocolate.

"They got coconut with chocolate too!?" Mavis screamed with excitement, as she grabbed Johnny's arm and hopped with joy. "Holy rabies humans have all the best candy, back at the hotel the best candy we had was chocolate covered ants."

"Yeah, well you won't find any chocolate ants but if we are lucky we might find some caramel apples."

"Caramel apples!?" Mavis screams with even more joy. "Holy rabies this holiday has everything." Mavis then picked up Dennis and tucked him in her arms.

"Hold on Dennis, we are going to find a house with some Caramel apples." Then she ran off at such a speed that would make the Flash proud, leaving a trail of flames behind her.

"Hey wait up!" Johnny said following the trail of flames that Mavis left. "You left the hubby behind."

"So what did you get?" Murray asked Frank when they met up after each hitting a house.

"I got a chocolate bar." Frank said looking in his bag. "Hoe about you?"

"I got a piece of bubble gum and poo." Murray then reached in the bag and pulled out a dollar. "I like this house, I got a dollar as well."

"Well I think I know why this is called TRICK or treat." Griffin said looking in his bag.

"Why's that?" Murray asked

"I got a rock." Griffin griped pulling it out of his bag as Frank and Murray burst out laughing.

"Holy rabies these things are good." Mavis said as she and Dennis was munching on a caramel apple as they walked back to were the rest of the pack was trick or treating.

"I'm here" Johnny panted finally catching up to Mavis "Man I got my exercise for the evening."

"Here Johnny, got you a caramel apple too." Mavis said handing Johnny a apple on a stick covered in caramel.

"Ah thank you." Johnny said taking the apple and taking a big bite out of it. "So I take it you like this Halloween thing?"

"Ah it is amazing." Mavis said looking around at all the kids having fun and all the houses decked out in decorations. "I can't believe we have never done this before."

"Halloween was always a big thing in my family when I was a kid." Johnny said "Sadly when you grow older some people don't respect the holiday the same way they did as a kid."

"I can't see how anybody would lose respect for this holiday, it is amazing."

"Some people when they grow up forget how it is like to be a kid. I guess I never let go of my childhood so I can still enjoy this holiday as much as I did when I was younger."

"Well I'm glad you did." Mavis said "Cause this is wonderful."

"Hey kids, slow down, your wearing mommy and daddy out!" The two of them suddenly heard Wayne say from down the street. They looked and saw Wayne chasing one of the wolf pups down the rode while three other of the wolf pups was jumping on top of a strangers car, causing the sirens to go off.

"Hey get off that car, seriously if you damage it we are going to have to pay for the repairs!" Wayne said grabbing the kids and yanking them off the car. The three wolf pups then ran over two a tree and started throwing apples at people on the street.

"Hey kids get down from there, cut that out!" Wayne said running over to the tree. "FRANK, MURRAY, GRIFFIN! Get over here and help me with the kids like I asked you to!"

"Looks like Wayne isn't enjoying it as much as we are." Mavis laughed

"Guess not." Johnny agreed.

"Okay get down from there kids, get down..." Frank started to say when he arrived, he then got hit with a apple on the head. "Ow... now stop that, don't make me come up there."

"Whats going on with the pups?" Mavis asked Wanda who was watching the unfolding events with a look of horror and concern in her eyes."

"The kids got to much sugar in their system now they are running wild." Wanda replied.

"Is there anyway we can help out?" Mavis asked

"OW!" Frank said again as he got hit in the head with another apple. "That's it I'm coming up there and you ain't going to like what I do to you!"

"I don't think there is much you can do to help." Wanda said as Frank started climbing the tree. But the tree was not sturdy and due to Franks wait when he climbed the tree up to were the three pups was the tree started breaking and tilting.

Sensing the upcoming danger the wold pups jumped off the tree and ran off just as the tree started falling. Frank as well as the tree then fell and landed on a Propane tank and exploded. Catching Frank on fire.

"FIRE!" Frank screamed as he ran around the streets, his entire body coated in flames "FIRE! FIRE!"

"STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" Murray shouted at Frank as he, Griffin and Wayne all ran after him "STOP, DROP AND ROLL, STOP DROP AND ROLL!"

"Um, I think it is time we head back to the hotel." Wanda said watching with wide eyes as the others try to catch Frank as he ran around the neighborhood on fire.

"Good idea." Mavis said as she and Johnny also watched with wide eyes the event unfolding.

"Come on kids we're heading back to the hotel." Wanda said as they all started walking back toward the hotel.

"Awww." The kids griped as they slowly followed, there tails between there legs in sadness.

"Does this mean Halloween is over?" Dennis said as they walked back to the hotel.

"No sweety." Mavis said "Your Grandpa promised to throw a big party for all the kids when we got back to the hotel. In fact I'm sure it is ready right now."

Then when Mavis opened the doors to the hotel her mouth instantly dropped to the floor from what she saw. Sure Drac had decorated the place for a Halloween party like he promised. But instead of ghost and goblins, his decorations fake blood smeared on manikins, decapitated heads, knives, axes and other stuff from the Halloween Horror movie. And to top it all off Drac was wearing the mask of Michael Myres mask when he greeted the group.

"Welcome to the Hotel Transylvania Halloween Party!" Drac said greeting the undoubtedly surprised group.

"Dad what is this?" Mavis asked looking at the decorations.

"This is the Halloween party you asked for my dear daughter." Drac said "You know you were right about Halloween, this holiday is amazing. Once I started watching those Halloween movies I couldn't put them down they were amazing." Then Drac took out a ax and turned to the kids.

"Hey kids, who want's to play pin the ax on the teenager?"

"Oh me, me!" The wolf pups all said grabbing the ax and running to a paper pin up of a screaming teenage girl.

"Hey kids no fighting over the ax!" Johnny said running over to control them while Wayne was currently still away. "Seriously you are going to cut you tail off that way."

"So what do you think?" Drac asked Mavis whose mouth was still hanging open is shock as she watched Johnny wrestle the ax away from three hundred over hyper wolf pups.

"What do I think?" Mavis asked "This wasn't what I meant when I asked for a Halloween party. There is a whole lot more to Halloween then that horror movie. Halloween is about having fun with your family. Dressing up as your favorite character and having a good time. Not celebrating a serial killer who targets teenagers. Did you even get candy for the kids.

"Oh yeah sure they are all hidden in the Michael Myres Pinata hanging over your head. Mavis then looked up and saw a Pinata hanging over her head.

"Hey kids." Who wants to take a swing at the Pinata?" All the kids then raced toward the Pinata but Drac held out his hand signaling for them to stop.

"uh, uh, uh, one at a time now. Single file line."

"Awww..." The kids groaned again, forming line.

"Well as long as the kids are having fun I can't complain to much." Mavis said noticing that Dennis and the wolf pups was enjoying the party games Drac made, even if one of them dealt with a ax and a paper pin up of a teenager. "And it is nice I suppose to have a actual theme to the party."

"That's the spirit." Drac said  
Outside the hotel Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin was slowly walking back to the hotel, exhausted from having to chase Frank for five blocks.

"I can't believe you made us chase after you for five blocks." Wayne griped.

"I can't believe he dived in that one guy's swimming pool." Griffin said

"Seriously Frank, next time just stop drop and roll like we tell you." Murray said

"Sorry," Frank replied. "You think Drac will get mad that I burned his cape?"

"He freaked when cut eye holes in his coffin sheets, yes he is going to get mad that you burned his cape." Griffin said as they opened the door to the hotel. It was then that they noticed the Halloween party was all decorated like horror movie, even down to Drac's Michael Myres mask.

"Wow this wasn't what I was expecting." Frank said looking at the decorations.

"Is this even kid friendly." Murray asked concerned at the theme. Wayne's eyes then turned to one of the wolf pups pinning a ax on the paper teenager pin up.

"Hey put down that ax, are you trying to give your mommy and me a heart attack?" Wayne said running toward kid.

"Hey, glad your back." Drac said walking over to the group, his excitement soon ceased though when he noticed Frank burned his cape.

"What did you do to my cape?" Drac asked with a growl toward Frank's direction.

"Umm." Frank hesitated, trying to find the words when he noticed the snack table on the opposite side of the lobby. "I'm going to hit the snack bar!" Frank then ran in order to avoid Drac's wrath.

"It's a long story." Griffin answered for Frank.

It was then that the zombie band started playing opening up the dance floor for all the guest. As Drac walked onto the dance floor she saw Mavis dancing with Johnny, in a much better mod then what she was in when she first walked into a party.

"Okay dad, I got to admit you didn't do a bad job with this party." Mavis said

"Oh and it get's better." Drac said "You see while you were gone I happened to stumble upon another Halloween tradition that I would like to share."

"What do you mean?" Mavis asked. But Drac didn't answer he just ran off and appeared one minute later in a total knew outfit. Mavis's and Johnny's mouth dropped again when they saw Drac walk on stage dressed up like Michael Jackson from the Thriller music video. And freaked out even more when he started dancing like him as the Thriller music started playing. He as well as the zombies danced the Thriller for a few seconds then when it came time for the words Drac grabbed the mic and started singing,

 _It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark._

 _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart._

 _You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it._

 _You try to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes Your paralyzed._

 _Cuz this is Thriller, Thriller night._

 _And no one's gonna save you from that beast about to strike_

 _You know it's Thriller, Thriller night._

 _Your fighting for you're fighting for your life inside a Killer, Thriller tonight._

Mavis didn't know what was more funny, the fact that her father stumbled upon Michael Jackson's Thriller or the fact that he was reenacting it on stage. Whatever it was the hotel was enjoying it and she was too. She was having so much fun watching her father dance and sing the Thriller that she didn't notice until he was on stage that Johnny joined him onstage to quote the Vincent Price part of the song.

"Darkness falls across the land." Johnny said in his creepiest Vincent Price impersonation. "The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search for blood. To terrorize your neighborhood. And whosoever shall be found without the soul for getting down. Must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell."

Mavis then noticed a lot of the guest was joining Drac and Johnny onstage to dance with the zombies. So giving in to the crowd Mavis joined the crowd as Johnny continued to quote Vincent Price.

"The foulest stench is in the air the funk of forty thousand years. And Grizzly Ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist the evils of the thriller.

" _Cuz this is Thriller."_ Drac sand as nearly half the hotel was on stage with him dancing the Thriller, including Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, Winnie, Wayne, Frank, Griffin and Murray.

 _Thriller night_

 _Cuz I can thrill you more then any ghost could ever dare try._

 _Thriller (Woohoo) Thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller chiller, thriller here tonight_

 _Cuz this is Thriller, Thriller night_

 _Girl I can Thrill you more than any ghost could dare try._

 _Thriller (Woohoo) Thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a Killer, Thriller, Tonight._

Then Johnny finished the song up with a evil laugh and the Hotel went wild in cheers.

"You know what Johnny I think I like this Halloween." Drac said as the Hotel audience went wild.

"Me too Drac," Johnny said "Me too."

 **That's it from me, hope you like it. Have fun Trick or treating you little goblins now I'm off to watch the original 1978 Halloween while messing with the trick or treaters in my neighborhood.**

 **Happy Halloween.**


End file.
